Chasing Wolves
by BelatedLove
Summary: Just a fluff filled one shot of our favourite twilight pairing! Jacob and Leah discuss the(ir) future ;) Blackwater ftw!


**Hello everyone! I haven't giving up on writing….yet :P I was inspired by Snow Patrols **_**Chasing Cars**_** to write a cute little fluffy one shot about my favourite twilight coupling! I will ship Blackwater to the die I'm old and senile and have a mouth full of fake teeth ^_^ **

**Enjoy my lovelies! **

Chasing Wolves

Leah POV

_"We'll do it all." _

"All? We can't do it all." I hung my head in shame. Oh how I wanted to do it all with _him_. The one person I would do everything for.

"Yes we can, we can do it all Lee...plus more." His fingers entwined with mine as he held our clasped hands to his chest.

Lying back onto the soft, green grass, he pulled me down on top of him. The soft blades tickling my hot, russet skin.

"But we can't. I'm barren Jake. We can never have what we want."

"_We don't need anything or anyone _but each other,"Jacob said as his fingers danced along my clothed back, leaving a trail of sparks behind them.

"If only life was that easy." I peered up into his chocolate orbs, losing myself in him.

"But it is easy. I love you, you love me. One day, we will be married with kids and pets and jobs and a house with a white picket fence." Jacob brushed his lips against mine.

"You have high hopes 'eh?" I shot him a cheeky smirk as I rolled off his heated torso into the wild flowers. Standing up, I brushed myself off. Grey clouds drifted overhead as the trees swayed lightly in the wind.

_"Lie with me and just forget the world?" _Jake rolled onto his side with an eyebrow raised.

"Ha! You wish. I have to go, I've got stuff to do." I cocked my hip and stared at his dazed eyes. God I loved that man/he-wolf.

"Leah Clearwater...has _stuff_ to do? _Stuff?" _Jacob pondered his words before speaking again. A shit-eating grin spread across his face, "what kind of _stuff?_"

"Um, you know. Stuff. Mom, Seth stuff...fuck! I don't know! Just...stuff!" I exasperated. Jake let out a bark of a laugh as he stood up.

Smirking, he sauntered towards my rigid form, "I can think of _stuff_ you could be doing with a certain person." Jake grabbed my hips and nuzzled my neck.

_"I don't quite know how to say how I feel_ about your_ proposition _Black." I gripped his cropped, dark hair and pulled his head away from my neck.

"Back to last name basis, Clearwater?" Jacob pressed his forehead against mine. His breath fanned across my face.

"Obviously _Black_." I untangled myself from his arms and gave him a quick shove. Turning away, I headed towards home. I barely made it to the edge of the clearing before his husky voice called out.

_"Let's waste time!"_

"Doing what exactly?" I asked, baffled.

"I don't know! But I got your attention, yeah?" Jake grinned as he jogged towards me.

"Ugh!" I threw my hands into the air exasperatedly. Continuing on my path, I felt Jacob pull my hand into his.

_"_What. Are. You. doing?!" I accused.

"Holding your hand. Leah did you know that _all that I am, all that I ever was is here in your perfect eyes. They're all I can see." _Jacob stopped walking and grabbed my other hand, pulling me to his chest.

"Are you going all sentimental on me?" I asked, my eyes thinning into a glare.

"Maybe." Jacob captured my lips with his.

I sighed, "I love you Jake. But I can't give you what you want."

"Yes you can. You're all I want. And you can give me that."

"Hmph."

"Leah."

"Yes?"

"Marry me?"

"How many times will you ask me that?"

"Until you say yes." I bit my lip and glared at the forest floor.

"What if I'm never ready to say yes?"

"Then I'll wait."

"Fine." I blurted out.

"Fine what?" Jacob wrapped his arms around me.

"Fine, I'll marry you." I quipped.

"Really?" Jake kissed my lips.

"Yes."

"I love you."

"I know you do...I love you too." He brushed his hand against my cheek. Smiling.

We were broken. But then we were fixed. I love him. And he loves me. That's all I ever wanted. And now I have it.

"Hmph, where do we start? You know the whole marriage thing?" I asked.

"I don't know about you. But forever sounds like a good place to start."

"Forever?" I questioned.

"Forever."

"Well then, forever it is."


End file.
